Detergent
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: Reincarnated as the Shoten-keeper's suddenly canon daughter Shimei knows her (re)life is about to get real. And fast. She only wondered what woman was crazy enough to get it on with Mr. Hat n' Clogs? Because really, Kisuke Urahara was NOT father material. SI-as-Urahara's-daughter. SI-OC. SI/?. Up for debate.
1. Urahara Shimei

Scowling at the feeling of being held akin to Simba in the Lion King she couldn't help but think this entire situation was either a shroom dream - not that she's ever done drugs - complete BS - this she would believe if she wasn't so hyper aware -, or a product of karma.

Staring into the storm cloud eyes of one Kisuke Urahara the recently dubbed "Shimei" knew better than to assume this a second chance. After all who sends someone to a hax, super sub plot, battle crazed universe such as Bleach and expects them to be grateful about it?

Shimei didn't know if staying dead was the worse option anymore.

Don't get her wrong, when she first came to consciousness alive albeit in the form of an infant she had burst into tears. Whether from the shock, relief, or uncontrollable baby emotions and instincts she had sobbed and gratefully huddled into the arms that offered her comfort.

If she had been in another situation she would have balked and retched at the mere thought of a stranger offering a shoulder to cry on. But she didn't have a choice in the matter and her miniature, needy body immediately latched onto the nearest source of heat radiation and a steady heart beat which happened to be this guy.

Unexpectedly - because she knew next to nothing about infant cycles - Shimei fell into a void state of drifting consciousness. It was almost what she assumed an acid trip felt like. Warping tunneled vision, over sensitivity to touch and movement, constant black outs and waking up hungry and not knowing where she was. The beginning of her new life was most likely gross and strange considering she used the bathroom on herself constantly, and needed to be bathed by strangers and she thanked every god she knew for the blessing of obliviousness to such embarrassment.

Now the first time she noticed something wierd was when she first entered a state of functioning lucidity and she felt like something was flickering over her senses. It made her nose itch and her hair stand on end. For a long while she laid there in her crib and attempted to figure out this feeling when the spark in her nose took off and she sneezed. Hard.

The sound threw itself across the room and rocked her tiny body. And she would deny what happened next until her (re)death.

Shimei, the twenty two year old in the baby's body burst into terrified wails. Yes, she-no, her body reacted to the loud noise the way most children do. By screaming until someone came to investigate, and came he did.

With the slamming open of a tatami door a man ran in and scooped her up out of her bed.

It took a good few minutes of back patting for Shimei to stifle the crying to sniffling when the man finally spoke.

"Uwa~! A shi Shimei ni hanbun ni watashi o kowagara seru." He sighed with a shake of his head."Watashi wa bun hōchi shi, anata ga sawagi o kaishi shimasu."(1)

Three things went through her head after listening to him speak.

One: He had a really nice voice. Seriously. It was better than butter milk waffles.

Two: Why the hell did he look super duper European but used Japanese instead of his native tongue? She assumed most people who had children with foreign significant others in a country not their own preferred the child to learn their mother language first.

And three: This guy looked eerily familiar.

Like she's _seen_ this guy before familiar.

Furrowing her brow she took in the messy, in need of a good brushing blond hair, chin covered in stubble, green yukata wearing man and stuck out her lip in concentration. Ignoring his cry of "Oya oya, anata wa totemo kawaī dakede wanaidesu ka?"(2) and stroked her proverbial chin.

There was something missing from him and she, for the life of her couldn't figure it out. Shimei knew it was wierd to think that considering she had just met the guy who was most likely her father, but she just couldn't shake the idea that he needed something to be complete.

"Sono airashī," He chuckled. "nani ga okotte iru koto o sukoshi fukurettsura o mitekudasai."(3).

Glasses? No, that would make him seem like a hipster. A scarf? He wasn't Mikasa.

"Jissai ni ima, watashi wa sore ni tsuite kangaeru nōdo no gaikandearu to omowa reru."(4)

Piercings? Bracelets? A hair style? Hm, no, no, and no. None of those rang a bell.

"Sore wa watashi ga dono yōna monoda nodarou ka?"(5)

She didn't think it was something you had to go through trouble to apply. So what was it?

A jacket then? Gloves? No, he didn't seem the type.

Then maybe a hat?

As soon as that thought drifted through her mind something was jammed on her head and she curiously attempted to knock whatever it was off on the ground.

From the man she heard a musing "Watashi wa mitsukeru tame no yuiitsu no hōhō ga aru to omoimasu"(6) and she was being moved. Set down onto something the object blocking her eye sight was moved up and Shimei found herself looking into a mirror seated on the man's lap.

"Anata wa jisshitsu-teki ni kirei ni kao ya yoriyoi kami to watashi no josei-banda."(7)The man said but Shimei barely heard him, focused on the stripped green and white hat slouching off her head. Gaze darting back and forth between herself and the crown of his head she felt the pieces in her mind slowly click together.

But she only really got it once he swiped the hat from her and places it on his person.

With arms out wide he grinned. "Dono yō ni shite motomemasu ka?"(8)

And thus for the second time today she started crying. But this one was from legitimate fear and disbelief because holy shit this man who she had long since recognized as her father - why else would he bother with her?! - was KISUKE URAHARA.

As in Kisuke Urahara who was the joint reason for many people's sorrows. Kisuke who manipulates and lies for the 'safety' of his comrades. Kisuke Urahara who was at the center of it all.

The water works came so hard and fast that she didn't think she'd ever be able to stop. Catching the pained expression on his face she felt a vindictive pressure in her chest. He should feel bad, this was all his fault!

"Sate, anata wa, watashi wa yoi mite kangaete inakatta baai wa, sō itta kamo shirenai." He sighed, lifting her to his shoulder to pat her into a state of docility. "Sore ni tsuite naku suru hitsuyō wa arimasen."(9)

* * *

Having tired herself out from her earlier activities - which had done wonders for her still fragile state of mind - Shimei awoke laying in the man's-her father's-Kisuke's- whatever!-lap. Unsure what to do around the man who never in the Manga made her go "huh, that man would be a FANTASTIC daddy!" she just laid there. And here she was, listening to him hum a nonsensical tune under his breate and staring up at his face.

Honestly she was lost. How was she supposed to plan around the master planner? Because there was no way she could just not, surrounded by Vizards, Shinigami, and Hollows she needed something more solid than Uruhara to rely on. She didn't want to fight, at all. Everyone here had no sense of self and threw themselves at each other with the sharp side of the sword facing away. Shimei was not prepared to die fighting some hax enemy...but then again she wasn't prepared to die because she couldn't fight a hax enemy.

For all she knew Urahara was not going to train her under the guise of protecting her. If it happened to Orihime it could happen to her who was his daughter. It was a completely different thing to send someone else's child out to battle than sending your own.

What if she didn't have any powers? And what guaranteed Urahara to train her if she did? If either situation came to fruition - and it was a fifty-fifty chance for either - she would really be helpless and his keep-Shimei-in-the-house-plan would be totally spot on. Not that she totally was adverse to that but she didn't want to be defenceless if put in a dangerous situation with no one to help her.

And this was Bleach, Kubo loved doing that to female characters.

Staring at the man who was writing something out Shimei hesitantly brushed that thought to the side. This was Urahara, he didn't seem like the type to get a human pregnant, let alone get flirty with one unless they interested him with something. And even if her mother - who was insane for choosing to frickle frackle with Hat n' Clogs - wasn't someone who had abilities she was sure Kisuke's Soul Reaper side was strong enough to give her something to work with.

Look at the Kurosaki's, granted their mother was a Quincy but you get the idea.

As much as she wanted to stay out of this she knew that would basically be impossible, she was at the eye of the storm. At one point she would be getting involved, whether by her own violation or because someone dragged her kicking and screaming. But don't get her wrong she would fight to protect herself, not in an attempt to change this world, she was a realist not an optimist. Shimei hoped she only needed to worry about cultivating her non-existent skills without detection, if he found out he'd probably try to stop her.

So she prayed to whatever diety there was - her best bet was the Soul King - that she wouldn't turn out powerless like Yuzu. It was fine for her to be that way since her father wasn't the one who created an overpowered marble and was the master mind who rivaled Aizen in scheming.

Shimei's mind halted at the mention of that man who surprisingly only just now registered as a threat.

Dear god Aizen! The twisted things that man did and she was the daughter of his arch nemesis. Why not just paint a bullseye's on her back and hope for the best? She doubted anybody actually knew of her existence but Aizen knew about Ichigo's birth! The only thing she could do was trust Kisuke on this and that was not very reassuring!

Feeling very stressed at her new line of thoughts she could feel the child part of her rise up at her rampid emotions, she gave several choked whimpers and nearly started hollering to high hell again. Grey eyes connected to hers and Kisuke hummed.

"Watashi wa sore ga anata no kyōkyū jikanda to omoimasu." He said scratching his chin before rising to a stand. "Ikimashou."(10)

Shimei never noticed it because of the heart stopping revelations earlier but she couldn't understand Japanese. Sure she knew words like "I", "cute", and "fight on" but who didn't that watched anime? If she was going to be stuck here it was in her best interest that she learn the language. She doubted that Urahara would feel comfortable if she started speaking English in the middle of Japan when no one taught her. He wouldn't be able to brush it off as psycho babble and Shimei found herself wishing she got an easier place to be reborn in.

Hetalia was a non-threatening, nice, and moderately crazy world. The worst she would have to worry about was getting in the middle of a world meeting brawl and not being cleaved in half by a stray Zanpakuto.

Watching the ceiling pass by from her coddled spot in Kisuke's hold she thought about it and didn't Urahara live with-

"Aa, Tessai!" He said cheerfully and she was moved into someone else's arms. Yeah, this guy and two other kids.

She wouldn't be fully entrusted to him? Thank god, he would probably accidentally poison her milk or do something like place the Hogyoku in with her Gerber and consequently her.

"Watashi wa kore no sewa o shimasu."(11) The deep voiced man said Shimei's pudgy uncoordinated fingers twitched with the need to pull his mustache. It was just so...there.

"Nani ga?" He pouted like a child who had been denied. "Anata wa watashi no kodomo no sewa o suru tame ni watashi o shin'yō shite inai?"(12)

Tessai shot him a droll look and Shimei really wished she could understand.

"Anata wa neko o oboete imasu ka?"(13) An eyebrow raised and Kisuke wilted in response.

"Shikashi, kore wa kanzen ni kotonaru jōkyōdesu." He muttered dejectedly. "Watashi wa miruku o junbi suru koto ga dekimasu."(14)

Walking onwards Tessai kindly replied. "Watashi wa, anata ga dekiru to kakushin shite iruga, watashi wa kore o shori shimasu."(15)

"Bakkin, bakkin." He sighed following them. "Watashi wa anata ga WATASHI NO musume no sewa o moraou."(16)

"Guddo." Tessai nodded. "Anata wa kore o tadashiku okonau hōhō o gakushū shitai baai wa, koko de chūshi."(17)

* * *

**So this is for a Fandom I don't really get along with. But I like this so here it is. Shimei is a character I like so I hope you do to. Ask any questions and I'll pm you an answer. The time line for this is she's around Ichigo's age, about 25k+ will be used towards her childhood with Kisuke and discovering her premature abilities paired** **with meeting the cast in various situations.**

**Enjoy. Also vacation is coming up so no need to worry about story/time management until next school year. So expect quick updates for all of my stories with the 16-20th hits. Excuse any errors with the Japanese.**

**1- Geez scare me half to death Shimei. I only left for a minute and you start a ruckus.**

**2- Aw, aren't you just so cute?**

**3- **** Look at that little pout you have going on, so adorable.**

**4- ****Actually now that I think about it that seems to be a look of concentration.**

**5- I wonder if that's what I look like?**

**6- I guess there's only one way to find out. **

**7- You're practically the female version of me with a prettier face and better hair.**

**8- How do I look?**

**9- Well, if you didn't think I looked good you could have said so. No need to cry about it.**

**10- I guess it is your feeding time. Let's go.**

**11- I'll take care of this.**

**12- What? Do you not trust me to care for my own child?**

**13- Do you remember the cat?**

**14- But this is a completely different situation. I can prepare milk.**

**15- I'm sure you can but I'll handle this.**

**16- Fine, fine. I'll let you care for MY daughter.**

**17- Good. Now watch closely if you ever want to learn how to do this correctly.**


	2. Learning and Spirit Energy

Adjusting to this new life had been a feat only a god should have been capable of. Then again, so was crossing worlds but she had done that also. Her previous family had a bond most stereotypical yet prized. She had three older brothers and she was the youngest one having been picked from foster care by two very spirited parents. Always rough housing, always arguing, and she had loved them.

And as cliche as this sounded they wouldn't want her hinging onto a past she could never get back to so Shimei wouldnt. She would let go on a pay of homage.

Don't get her wrong though, she had grieved for a long while after coming down from the high of her discovery and musings. Making herself unable to stomach Kisuke's presence for more than ten minutes at a time because she kept remembering but not wanting to deprive this man of the child whose body she potentially stole. So she pulled on her big girl diapers and raised her head and told herself to get a move on.

She could almost see her brothers approving smiles as they would tell her to "chin up soldier, because the rest is only beginning."

* * *

Learning Japanese when you already have the English mindset was harder than she didn't know what. Anglo-Saxon languages went like this: Subject-Verb-Object and Asian languages went like so: Subject-Object-Verb. So when she went like this: I love cake!, they went like this: I cake love!

And though rearranging the words seemed easy, trust her it wasn't. At about a year or so old Shimei thought she was doing worse than she imagined and better than other babies her age. Staring blankly at the man playing charades with her and winning as she struggled to understand what he was trying to say. And frankly so far she was getting this:

"...cute...Shimei-chan...my daughter...Shimei-chan..._PAPA_ _LOVES_ _YOU!_...Shimei-chan..." The rest blurs off into repeats of her name and other things she loudly declares things. Scowling - which obviously didn't look at menacing as she had wanted based in Kisuke's wide smile - she puffed up her cheeks.

HE WAS SPEAKING MUCH TOO FAST! Kisuke needed to slow his road if he ever expected her to start talking to him in complete grammatically correct sentences. Glancing over to the towering mustache giant Shimei smiled and waved pudgy hands at the man who caught onto what she wanted and lifted her up.

Ignoring Kisuke's cry of "Why Shimei-chan why?!" she started her customary babbling she used to lure the two into teaching her Japanese.

"Father is idiot...I no understand...get smarts...from him no." Shimei struggled to translate his slow spoken sentence and was happy when he repeated it. See? Why couldn't Kisuke be more like Tessai?

Letting out a little baby cackle she waved her arms around wildly and decided now would be a good time to introduce her ability to speak to Urahara (seeing as how he had been trying to get her to speak more than the customary rhythmic almost word babbling that babies did for a little over a month now) and show him what she thought of his teaching methods.

With a smile that seemes just a bit odd on her childish face Shimei shouted "tou-san ba-ka! Tou-san ba-ka!" as loud as her little lungs could.

Silence hung in the air before everything exploded.

Now Kisuke being who he was completely bypassed the part where she called him an idiot and began to gush about her first word being "father". Deciding to let him have this moment because Shimei's first word in this body had actually been "fuck" after she went through the horrible sensation of not being able to control when and where she used the bathroom. Then her first heard word had been to Tessai after he spent her entire life here speaking in slow motion simplified Japanese for her. The man deserved it after wasting that much time staring at her confused derp face and all that was only counting this life.

Allowing herself to be cuddled back into Urahara's arms as Tessai left to prepare her food - her father couldn't feed her to save his life - Shimei's nose began to tingle with the need to sneeze for the thirty-sixth time today and with a grimace she tried not to pay attention to the little invisible floating particles. If she acknowledged the feeling it only became excited and even more unmanageable.

Yes she was talking about reiatsu (or at least she thought that's what it was because wasn't there like three other terms for it?). Spirit energy was a needy little pest. Always roaming around towards the nearest sensitive person and on top of that the hulking mass was oddly sentient. It swirled and spread when she was happy and spiked and raged when she was angry. It was on a miniscule scale and was drowned out by Tessai's and her father's imposing presences (even if they were hiding it, they were still stronger than her). When comparing herself to Kisuke or any other Shinigami it was barely an energy fart but it told her she was at least sensitive.

Shimei knew better than to assume that being conscious of reiatsu was a guarantee for anything. Tatsuki and Chizuru were able to see or at least vaguely sense Hollows and all that but they didn't have any abilities. After all this could just be this universe's way of "adopting" her foreign soul into its system.

Letting out a high pitched "achoo" that rocked her frame she blinked and giggled at the expression on Kisuke's face as he got a visage full of spit and snot.

And by that she meant making her sneeze every time the energy within her and the energy outside of her brushed up against each other.

"...disgusting Shimei-chan," The man grumbled, wiping his face. "...cute still...disgusting also..."

* * *

**Okay the reason for the weird dialogue is to show Shimei's progress on learning and correctly translating Japanese. Tell me if you think Kisuke is in character or not. I've never written for him so I don't really know. Also I the outline for her Shikai and Bankai. It's name is Yon Kishu or The Four Horsemen. Let's see if you can guess on its abilities. Review. Excuse any errors. Sorry this is so short but I couldn't think of anything to add to this part.**


	3. It's You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I do own Shimei. **

* * *

Getting to know every inch of the Shoten was a satisfying exprience to say the least. It was crazy how big out was from the inside when comparing it to the outside. She wasn't ashamed to admit she tried to look for the desert place that Ichigo trained in fora good chunk of her free time but no dice. Urahara had his dangerous Shinigami things locked up tower than fort Knox - even ifv that wasn't so secure any more.

Her small pudgy legs worked at a break neck speed as she hurried down the halls and corners. She only tripped three times-well make that four times in the past hour or so. For a two year old who was high on life that was pure magic or so she assumed, she didn't not the child growth process. But she liked to think herself special so she didn't really care.

Pushing her face off of the hard wood floor she rubbed her forehead and shoved her pale hair out of her eyes. Surprisingly she looked an awful lot like Urahara if you discounted the sepia eyes, especially if she wrote the hat and styled her hair a specific way.

It wasn't bad seeing as she was absolutely adorable but it was still strange seeing an anime character's features on hers when she was used to looking like someone else.

Shimei's stomach rumbled interrupting her thoughts and she knew it was time for her to be fed, thankfully Tessai had upgraded her from the stuff he thought was milk to something more solid. She had no idea what it was but it didn't drip so it was fine.

Shimei, ever since figuring out what actually she had been feeling, had taken it upon herself to turn her ability to sense energy sources into a tracker. It was harder than it sounded. Everything was covered in a film of reishi (she still didn't know the correct terms) and sometimes objects had a lot of residual energy packed into them so they seemed like it was a person and when she went to check there wasn't a human in sight. It got annoying after the hundredth time and she had taken to hating innocent things like a desk or mirror.

The way she learned to tell them apart was by the movement. Sentient and non-sentient things moved differently, as in _things_ didn't move at all and stayed absolutely still. If Shimei was to take it further even people's aura had a peculiar tempo to it.

Kisuke's swirled and occasionally pulsed outward to wrap around hers which believe it or not can be very comforting but scared the shit out of her when it first happened. No joke she had used the toilet on her self and she would never live that down, who cats if she had been in diapers still. Embarrassing.

She had thought it was a ghost turned bad attacking her - this was the Bleach universe, it was possible - so when she screamed she felt the energy blanket wrap even more snugly around her while her father picked her up and cooed her into docility.

Shimei put two and two together and figured it out pretty quickly. After all she has had time to figure it out fully.

Now Tessai's felt like a silent familiar shadow standing at her back, and no it wasn't as creepy as it sounded. Imagine a very well trusted and maybe even loved person being behind you. Now magnify that times ten and that was Tessai in a nutshell.

Shimei couldn't get an impression of hers yet and she wasn't sure if it was because she was still too young or because you couldn't do that for yourself.

Scrunching up her nose she mentally shoved past the freelance floating particles and focused in on the two people she was searching for. So intent on finding them she was reasonably surprised when she stumbled on a foreign body walking around in her house. Shimei almost panicked - because who in the world was that? - when she felt Kisuke intercept the unknown factor and lead him inside, Tessai not far behind.

Now unsure about being seen but still hungry Shimei was faced with a dilemma.

Stay up here and away from whoever is visiting and starve or face the music/meeting and get fed?

Honestly it was no contest. Slowly scooting down the stairs on her bottom she stood up and headed towards the epicenter of the energy storm. Nervously she stood outside of the door, knowing they all probably knew she was there she slowly raised her hand and did as all impatient children were expected to do. She banged as hard as she could while shouting repeatedly her father's name. Classic yet effective.

"Daddy!" She keened loudly, slamming her palms against the door with a crack. "Daddy! It's food time now! Did you forget again because Tecchan said to yell at you if you did!"

There was a thump and the sound of shuffling before the door was slid open and her father's pouting face filled her vision. His hat was removed so the company was someone he was comfortable enough with. Now she was curious.

"No daddy didn't forget so there's no need to yell okay?" He said and Shimei nodded, holding up her arms to be picked up. "And Tessai is preparing your snack for today right now."

Carrying her into the room Shimei was set into his lap and turned to face forward. Staring at the face planted figure on the floor Shimei was confused for a split second before the person sat up and revealed their identity. And holy crap what a reveal it was.

"Y-YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Kurosaki Issin the father to the protagonist, secret Soul Reaper, and Shiba clansman yelped pointing rather rudely at her face. Too shocked to do anything but stare she didn't slap away the offending appendage.

Grinning heartily Kisuke lifted Shimei up and cuddled her face and she absently giggled at the feeling of his unshaven skin tickling her cheek.

"How could you tell?" He asked in a cheery voice. "You're not the only one whose a papa now. Isshin, meet Urahara Shimei."

* * *

**Here ya go guys *throws the chapter out to ravenous readers* it's a bit on the shorter side but next one should be longer. I didn't want to fit the entire meeting into this chapter. So Isshin is here and he didn't know about Shimei before hand! Wonder how that's gonna play out. Kisuke would be comfortable with certain people around his children and Isshin is one of them.**

**Also people have been wondering about her mother. In my outline it's not Yuroichi but if I decide to change that it'll be very easy to. And my testing is done officially! Prepare for updates galore! If you guys have anything you want to see feel free to tell me.**

**Question: How would you his feel about me writing in filler arcs that's were actually good? **

**Excuse any errors and review!**


	4. Meetings and Sightings

Munching on an apple slice Shimei stared leisurely back at the man across from her. He had yet to divert his gaze away from her and though it freaked her out her father's energy was practically giving her the most relaxing reiatsu hug in all of existence.

Seriously it wasn't fair, if she wanted to be freaked out she should have the right to do so. But eh, this wasn't so bad, the fruit she had been given was extra tasty today so she could deal.

"I only have one question." Isshin said after a long bout of silence. "Who in the world was crazy enough to make a child with you?"

At hearing the question that still plagued her since forever Shimei cackled. "Goat face!" She laughed at his crest fallen expression, sepia eyes lightening up like a flame at his deflated face. God this guy was too easy, now she could see why Ichigo did it.

Kisuke tsked before holding her up to eye level. "Now Shicchan we shouldn't say such rude things to our guests." He scolded. "Even if they are true."

Patting his face she laughed louder and held up her apple slice. "Want some daddy?"

Now let his reaction be a testimony to how devoted he was, the apple slice she had in her hand was chewed up and covered in a thin sheen of saliva but Kisuke - bless his indulging heart - still took a bite.

"Thanks for sharing."

Shimei grinned going back to chewing on her fruit. "Welcome."

Settling back down he looked back at Isshin who practically had hearts in his eyes.

"Now old friend," He began genially. "What can I do for yo-"

"Let Shimei and Ichigo have a play date!" The black haired man blurted out, looking positively elated at the idea while Shimei blanched.

"...I don't really feel comfortable letting that happen because of the way you said that." Kisuke deadpanned.

"What?" Isshin said with a wounded expression. "How did I say it?"

"Like you were propositioning us for a May wedding." Kisuke frowned. "Because 'play date' had better not be code for 'let's hitch our two year olds'."

"Kisuke I would never!" Isshin exclaimed and her father smiled.

"Good, good." He laughed, waving a hand gaily through the air. "For a second there I thought I would have to break out the shot gu-"

"We would at least have to wait until they are sixteen to arrange something like THA - KAMI KISUKE I WAS KIDDING!" He yelped, ducking his throw and staring incredulously at the still quivering fan implanted in the wall behind him.

"That's what I thought _Kurosaki-san._"

"Hey now, you don't have to call me by the surname and add the formal honorific at the end." Isshin grumbled, attempting to pull the fan turned dealt projectile from the wall but ultimately failing Shimei stared in awe at the thing, she had to learn how to do that.

Kisuke's smile was the sun on a winter's day. "Well it seems you have be demoted to acquaintance, Tessai please see his way out."

Watching the looming dark figure of Tessai hovering over Isshin who let out a cry and scrambled backwards holding up his hand to fend off the giant that is he.

"Wait, wait, wait Kisuke I'm sorry!" Isshin sobbed as Tessai's eye gained a - very terrifying - golden gleam. "I apologize for implying that Shimei-chan band Ichigo would get married - though my son is a fine lad and any girl would be damn lucky to have him-"

"Kurosaki-san, you are not helping your case."

"-but ultimately I have no say in matters of the heart so can you please call him off!"

It took zero point five seconds for her father's frosty countenance to transform back into default Kisuke mode, little good-natured mischievous grin and all. Suddenly the fan that was stuck in the wall was in his hand and he was now fanning himself. Seriously Shimei needed to learn that.

"Ah, it seems I won't be needing your services after all, thank you for the help though."

Tessai nodded and somehow teleported back over to his tea corner.

Isshin took his spot again and for twenty whole minutes - like it was the most awkward silence she had ever heard - just sipped his drink before he spoke again.

"...So is tomorrow good for you? Because is goof for me."

"Tomorrow is perfect." If he was just going to agree why have that entire argument?!

So she sighed internally and resigned herself to meeting Kurosaki.

* * *

Staring into warm melted chocolate Shimei knew she probably had the most confused and red face anyone would ever see on her.

Ichigo Kurosaki was a bright bulb of shy and outgoing, she had seen him grinning from the perch in her father's arms and as soon as he saw her he took to hiding behind his mother's skirt. Now she really understood what Tatsuki had meant, he really did change when his mother died.

Shifting her gaze up to the smiling caramel haired woman Shimei found herself returning the gesture. Masaki seemed like a great person and it made a pain twinge in her chest as she thought about her fate.

"Ichigo honey, please come out and greet Shimei-chan." Isshin's wife said in her comforting smooth voice and reluctantly the strawberry haired boy moved out to fidget beside his mother.

More than a little nervous she wasn't ashamed to say that she had clutched onto her father's yukata top with a little more vigor than necessary. Placed on the ground - which was way too close to the main character - she wrapped her arms around Kisuke's leg and buried her face in his pants.

Idly she felt his hand tangle into her hair as his reiatsu gave hers a calming brush.

"Say hi koibito." Her father said gently and Shimei pouted sullen into his clothes. Peeking out at the now more curious looking boy she shoved her hand out.

"I'm Urahara Shimei, pleased to meet you." She murmured and nearly jolted as she felt Ichigo place his hand flat against her, miming a high-five without the movement.

"'m Kur'saki I-chi-go!" He stressed with a smile that showed off his missing teeth and Shimei was reminded of how abnormally advanced she was for a child. How depressing.

"Oh, she's so well pronounced!" Masaki complimented. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she was five or six."

Kisuke beamed, pleased at the compliment. "Well she is my child."

"Much to everyone's surprise I'm sure." Masaki smiled as flowers bloomed behind his frame and whoa, let her tell you this woman had one _hell_ of a bitch face.

"Everyone seems to want to hurt me nowadays." Kisuke lamented. "First Tessai now you? Who's next, my own daughter?"

Glancing up and away from Ichigo and their still joined hands - neither of them had moved, Shimei out of confusion as to why he did that instead of shaking it and Ichigo because he thought it was how girls said hi to boys - and at her dad.

"I love you papa." She said innocently but truthfully - how could you not when he held at obscure hours of the night while you screamed and cried and did all the disgusting things babies did? - with sparkling eyes and Kisuke ruffled her hair.

"Well thank you Shimei, at least someone still has faith in m-"

"-as long as you stop trying to make food for me." She finished finally moving away from the ginger haired boy listening to Masaki patiently explain the concept of a hand shake to the Japanese boy.

For a second all was silent before her father nodded with a thoughtful hum. "That sounds fair."

The adults chuckled and spoke for a while before Masaki bent down to their level.

"How would the two of you like to have some snack while your fathers go talk?" She asked and Ichigo nodded readily with Shimei agreeing albeit warily.

Following Masaki towards the kitchen where she handed Ichigo two capped cups filled with apple juice - Shimei had a feeling they would get along just fine if they kept their fridge stocked with AJ - and her a bowl of cookies she pulled from the oven.

"Be careful while eating those okay guys?" She cautioned and both of them nodded and chorused an in sync 'yes'.

"Now would you like to watch T.V. in the living room, go play outside, or show Shimei-chan here the new toys you got?"

It wasn't really even a choice, Ichigo was a child and what child didn't like showing off new things?

So she pulled up the flight of stairs and into a room covered in cartoon posters and action figures.

Shimei had to admit it was pretty cool.

"This is awesome." She grinned, staring up at the car toy display. "Do you play with them all?"

Ichigo nodded looking shy rummaging through a chest. "Ev'ry car has a sol-dier it go with." He explained pulling out a huge bag of Legos.

Holding them up he gave her another missing tooth smile with his wide droopy brown eyes and Shimei melted. It was like looking at a puppy.

"Do you wan' tah play?"

Unable to do anything else she nodded her consent and crouched down opposite of him and allowed him to dump out all the blocks before attempting to build the Star Wars ship that she had seen inside of the Legos store.

It was a companionable silence and that scared her more than she was comfortable with. Ichigo and her didn't exactly click but it was a close enough thing that being quiet didn't make them fidgety.

Looking up at the child across from her Shimei felt horrible for what was going to happen but as bad as she felt there was nothing she could do. Aizen had said he orchestrated the attack and diverting - or rather trying to - would either backfire and cause more damage, work but then she would look suspicious, or both. And she doubted Aizen's years of planning would be foiled by a child.

So she looked back down at her Legos and opened the box of cookies, took two out and put one in her mouth. Holding the other one out to Ichigo she waved it around until the boy looked up.

"Want one?" She asked around her mouthful and he nodded fervently.

"Kaa-chan's cookies are the bestest." He said solemnly chewing on the sweet and Shimei had to agree. They were pretty banging. So for a while they went open, snacking and playing, occasionally explaining what exactly they were trying to build until an icy feeling dripped down her neck.

Momentarily distracted she glanced around the room - not noticing Ichigo doing the same - until her eyes landed on the open window across from them.

Furrowing her brow she drummed her fingers on her cargo covered knees as she glanced down at her toes.

"Should - should we close that?" She asked quietly, shifting her shoulders. "Is it supposed to be open?"

Ichigo nodded, still watching the window with wide eyes.

Seeing that he had no intention of moving she made towards it when a hand clasped onto hers.

"What are you doing?" He asked, yanking her back. "Don't go near there, are you crazy?!"

Shimei looked confused. "Didn't you want me to go do it?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, no. I'll- kaa-chan said- you are the guest, I'm suppos'd tah do it."

Settling back down Shimei watched as he moved up to the window and placed his hands on the glass about to pull it down before his gaze was drawn to something outside.

She saw a range of emotions flit across his face before it settled on fear. Her heart jumped in her throat as Ichigo gave a little sob and flung himself away and into a corner.

Unsure what to do she ran over to his side and down onto her knees.

"Ichigo?" She asked cautiously moving closer to the cowering boy, pressing a hand to his shoulder. "What is it, are you okay?"

With a trembling whimper he shifted away from her but Shimei followed, persistent.

"Listen unless you tell me I'm gonna have to go get Masaki-san." She told him shakily. "Because I don't know what I'm dealing with unless you tell me."

After a few minutes Ichigo lifted a hand and pointed towards the still open window. "It's out there!" He garbled in a wet voice. "Just _starin'_ at me!"

"What is?" She asked again, a different kind of tightness taking hold in her chest. "What is Ichigo?"

But he no longer answered, simply shook his head and buried his face deeper into the shell of his arms.

Slowly Shimei stood, taking her time she with heavy legs approached the frame. Halting just before reaching it she looked back at Ichigo who was now watching her and tried to shake the cold feeling of reiatsu she got. Eyes cautiously tracing the outside she didn't stare at anything for long before she nodded and laughed humorlessly.

"See? There's nothing there." She said fingers digging into her palms as a bead of sweat dripped down her back. She needed to stay calm, that was the key. Calm and collected. "Absolutely nothing-" And that's when she saw it.

A pale childlike figure stood just beyond the gate, staring back at her with black holes for eyes. It was dressed in pants and a t-shirt, a soccer ball cradled in its arms and Shimei had never felt more terrified.

Her breath stalled in her throat as her muscles seized and locked. Her fingers winded tightly into the material of her shorts as she stood erect.

"Ne, Shimei-chan," Ichigo called in a teeny fearful voice. "do you see it too?"

* * *

**Shimei finally sees a ghost. I think it makes sense because of course she wouldn't see it at home. It's probably warded with a twenty mile seal or something. But Ichigo's house is free game. I tried to make it a eerie first encounter because I just can't see a child seeing a ghost for the first time and it's friendly. Not saying that the one they see is insidious (SPOILER!) but it sure doesn't look friendly.**

**How did you guys like the interaction? I don't know if I made Ichigo in character. Opinions? Excuse any errors and all that jazz.**

**So LadyKarma18 wrote this for Detergent and I forgot to put it in last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kisuke" Shinji began, his tone deceptively light but still conveying that /oh-my god-you-didn't/ as he gazed at the small body hiding behind the other blondes legs. "Why is there a child behind you?"

Kisuke flicked his fan open and used it to hide the smirk he couldn't stop from forming. "Well Shinji, when a man and women decide to-" Hiyori's sandal flew at his head.

"You know that's not what he meant dumbass!"

Crocodile tears fell from the shop keepers eyes. "Why are you always so mean to me Hiyori-chaaann" he whined. Then he got serious. He pulled Shimei in front if him. "Shimei-chan these are old friends of daddy's. Guys, this is my daughter".

Everything was silent, the reborn child staring wide eyed at the vizards and said vizards staring back at her in shock.

"Who would actually want to have a kid with you?" Kensei asked incredulously.

Mashiro slapped his arm. "Don't be so mean Kensei! Look at her! She so cute?"

Shimei wasn't very happy about being talked about like she wasn't there so decided to get revenge. Catching sight of Shinji's long blonde hair she smirked. Besides, she was a kid right now! What's the worst that could happen?

This ought to be fun!

She glanced up at her dad and tugged in his pants.

Kisuke glanced down and snapped his fan shut quietly. "Yes Shimei-chan?"

She hugged him. "Thank you daddy" she said then rushed off to Shinji and started tugging in his hair.

"Oww! Watch where you're pulling brat!" the unofficial vizard leader growled out as he swooped down and picked her up.

Shimei giggled.

"Shimei-chan, what're you doing? You know better than to pull on someone's hair." He picked her pouting form from Shinjis grasp. "Sorry Shinji, she usually doesn't act this way."

"But daddy aren't they the talking dolls you promised me?"

Everyone froze.

Then a hellish aura started seeping from the Vizards as they glared at the scientist.

Kisuke sweated at feeling of their heated glares and a looked at his daughter, while initially seeming innocent, had that gleam in her eyes that looked exactly like his when he was scheming.

"You sneaky li-" he closed his mouth shut with a snap at the killing intent the others were aiming at him.

"Talking dolls are we Kisuke" Shinji purred dangerously before they attacked.

Getting bored of watching her dad get pulverized Shimei stood by Tessei.

At the end if their visit, Shinji still ended up getting his hair played with by a humming Shimei much to the others hilarity.

He silently vowed that the next time he came to visit -if he ever did after this humiliation- his hair would be out if reach for grabby little toddlers and their too cute kicked puppy eyes look.

And that's how Shinji lost his long hair to go with a shoulder length style.

* * *

**So what did you think? And thanks to her for writing this! If you like KHR go check out her profile because I stalk her story. Please review it's motivation.**


	5. Games and Rivalry

Shock warred with horror as she stumbled backwards, tripping over a toy and landing harshly on her back.

"W-what is that?!" She hissed grabbing onto Ichigo's sleeve as he helped her stand. "Is that always there?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No...Sometimes it's not." He told her. "And I don' really know what it is."

Swallowing Shimei practically wrapped herself around Ichigo. "Do...do you know what it wants?"

The orange haired boy stayed silent for a bit before hesitantly shuffling forward, she shadowed his every step unwilling to be alone.

"When the small ones come they want to play."

Shimei glanced at him. "And do you actually play with them?"

"Sometimes." Was all he said.

Moving back over to stare out of the window she breathed deeply as those black eyes slide to hers and a wide smile curved the ghost's face.

Leaping away she shook her hands and issued a little scream. She was going to freak out and she fully deserved to, she deserved brownie points for keeping calm for this long.

"Omigawd! Omigawd! It smiled at me! Omigaw-"

"Shimei-chan, are two alright?" A voice called and both of them froze. Had she been loud enough to draw attention?

"Yes, Masaki-san!" She yelled, making her voice sound apologetic and at all panicked. "A bug just flew in and landed on me, sorry!"

There was a pause before she answered her. "Well, don't be afraid to come get us if something happens."

"Hai!" They both chorused and listened as she moved away from the bottom of the stairs.

"So how do we make it go away?!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes as the spirit girl raised her arms with the ball in her hands. A usually welcoming gesture that kind of made her uneasy.

"I told you we have to play with her!" He said back with a frown equal to hers.

"So what you expect me to go out there and play dead people's catch with her?!" She sneered, putting her hands on her waist.

"No!" Ichigo said. "I'll do it by myself!" And he stood and headed for the door, Shimei frowned and sighed before getting up and running after him.

"How do we know she won't hurt us?"

Ichigo looked at her with confusion. "Can't you just tell?"

Shimei nodded slowly. "Yeah I didn't sense anything malevolent but what if it does something we don't like?"

"If you tell them no and mean it they usually back off." Ichigo told her with a pensive look on his face.

Shimei paused. "Usually?"

"Sometimes it's better to run."

Quieting down because they had reached the sitting room Shimei slide into her father's lap and Ichigo into his. They were still going to go outside but what's a little comfort before hand?

Automatically a hand weaved into her hand and she relaxed.

"Can we go outside and play?" Ichigo asked and Shimei nodded.

"I thought you two were playing in Ichigo's room?" Isshin asked and this time she chimed in first, deciding it would be safer for her to lie until Ichigo could fend for himself.

"It got boring and he was jealous because I beat him at Legos."

He flushed darker than his hair and scowled hard.

"It did not!"

Shimei shrugged. "No need to lie about it Ichi-tan, don't be embarrassed about losing to a girl."

"I'm not embarrased about losing to a girl-"

Her brow curved mockingly. "So you admit it?"

"-if I actually did lose!" He glowered and Shimei raised her hands in surrender.

"Wow, defensive much?"

Ichigo only glared harder and it was becoming too adorable to handle but she was sure that if she started cooing he might turn rabid and try to claw her eyes out. "You-"

"So what did you two want to play outside?" Masaki asked successfully derailed the ensuing arguement about whose Lego engineering was the most refined as both of them shared a look and smiled.

"Catch."

Masaki blinked at the synchronization and smiled. "Well why don't I go get you two a ball to use-"

"It's okay kaa-chan!" Ichigo said. "We already have one."

"I guess it's settled then." Isshin said. "Remember to stay within the general vicinity of the house okay?"

"And Shimei," Her father called and she made eye contact. "Try not to antagonize the poor boy."

She grinned impishly. "I'm making no promises."

Following after Ichigo who had already made it outside and over to the side farthest away from the ghost she stood loosely and tried not to stare.

"I'll be back to check on you two in a bit okay?" Masaki called. "And then I'll be free to watch you two."

They nodded and finally looked at the girl who was staring down at the ball in her hands.

"Why don't I get this show down started?" She murmured before moving forward and holding out her arms.

"H-hey!" She called, not embarrassed when her voice cracked. "pass me the ball!"

The girl merely tilted her head to the side and looked at her and then back to the object she was holding.

"Yeah that," She encouraged with a wobbly grin. "send it over and we'll play together okay?"

For several tense minutes Shimei stood with her body in a receiving position until, ever so slowly, the girl raised her hands and tossed the - corporal - ball over to her.

Catching deftly she shivered as she felt the reiatsu swirling inside of it. It must be the girls anchor if it has this much in it.

Shakily tossing it back she started a mini game of tossing and steadily gained her confidence back and even began to smile as she had to jump to catch the throw.

"Very good!" She encouraged after a while, no longer finding the ghost girl's smile scary but more like a mirror image of hers. "That was some pro throwing!"

The girl giggled, her tiny translucent shoulders shaking with delicate laughter. "Thank you." She said in a whispered voice and Shimei's eyes widened.

"You're welcome." Beckoning Ichigo over she placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is Ichigo and I'm Shimei."

The girl blinked void eyes. "Hinata."

"Well hello Hinata-chan, how about we all play a game together." She said and Ichigo nodded.

"Can either of you think of one where three of us can play at the same time?" She asked in an effort to include the two of them.

She let them think it through and wasn't disappointed when Ichigo hesitantly put forth his idea.

"Monkey in the middle is one."

Bumping his shoulder with hers she smiled and he gave her one back. "Great idea Ichigo, Hinata-chan would you mind being in the middle?"

Wordlessly she slunk in between them and like a well oiled machine they tossed the ball back and forth as Hinata jumped up and down in an attempt to catch it. Soon Ichigo and Shimei were laughing and throwing lower and lower until finally Hinata caught it.

"Good job," She grinned, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. "I guess I'm in the midd-"

The sound of the door opening drew them away.

"Ichigo, Shimei-chan? I brought you both your drinks!" Masaki called and matching looks of panic marred their faces as they glanced back towards the ball resting innocently in space between them.

"Ara, are you two okay?" She asked, looking at them with a frown.

Hurrying next to the ball Shimei nodded. "Yes, Ichigo was just being a sore loser agai-"

"Okay this time you won but I was okay with it!" He shouted. "Besides I let you win!"

Shimei raised a brow. "Then how would you like to test that?"

He looked determined, a familiar glint in his brown eyes. "Bring it!"

Shimei grinned, recalling her mediocre soccer skills to kick it up into the air and into her grasp.

"Then how about a rematch?"

* * *

**This is a glimpse of their type of relationship. I want it to be a competitive one where it proves that Shimei can stand at his level and vice versa because let's face it, Ichigo throughout the series never had someone close to him that could stand at his side and fight without him being worried they would be hurt. And no, it's definitely not Rukia because she constantly got pawn'd. I want Shimei to be someone he can seamlessly rely on to be at his back and fight dangerous opponents with.**

**So the ghost isn't evil it just scared her. She was able to relax because she hadn't felt anything bad from her but that will change as she meets a hollow. Tell me your thoughts and please review. Excuse any errors and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	6. Karate

Even though Urahara was friends with Isshin the one thing he would not budge on was her going to kindergarten. So like any over protective parents he took her schooling into his own hands.

Everyday from ten to two he would sit her down and teach her things she already knew and she made show of racing through the curriculum. He probably took it as her genius showing but it really was just her not wanting to go through the ABC song over and over again.

Ichigo and her still had the play dates - though more sparse and with shorter time limits - but her father no longer accompanied her, and she doubted Ichigo would actually remember him. For some reason Kisuke was either a person you could recall easily or a person you forgot almost instantly depending on which one he wanted. That was probably how he liked it and Shimei wanted to learn that ability too.

Since Ichigo now had school as most five year olds do their time had been drastically cut short. And that on top of the fact that he had joined a karate class made Shimei determined to be enrolled as well. She had the perfect excuse of wanting to hang out more with Ichigo and she would be getting a basis for her training.

So one day after being told that Ichigo had to practice to go to directly after school by her father Shimei had marched into the dining room, took a seat, stared straight into her father's eyes and told him what she wanted.

"I want to take Karate classes with Ichigo."

Not even pausing he brought his chopsticks up to his mouth and chewed.

"Can you tell me why?"

"Because I never see him anymore and he's the only friend I have."

Blue eyes met hers and he smiled. "Try again Shicchan."

Chewing on the inside of her cheek she nodded. "And I want to learn how to fight." She said before throwing her hands up. "A few days ago Ichigo out ran me and he wasn't even tired!"

It was true, he had beaten her and left her gasping for air. They had started one of their competitions they would frequently have to one up each other and she had proposed on of her best activities.

Racing.

So imagine her surprise when she geared up to run that Ichigo had easily surpassed her. She wanted to say that she was completely proud of him but honestly, this just seemed like a foreshadowing of what it would be like ten years from now. Him getting stronger and her trying her hardest to not get left behind. And while Shimei still fully intended to stay out of the big league stuff it was very irritating to now that the kid who cried at everything and clung to his mother would be stronger than her.

Sure Shimei had more skill than him and that was something she prided herself on but it was an ego bruiser to stand next to someone who could literally topple gods. She was a prideful creature and she wasn't ashamed to admit it.

So yes, she decided that she would do what she needed to do to protect her bases and learning martial arts was the first step.

"See now that I can actually buy ad your reason." Kisuke nodded. "We'll stop by first thing in the morning and get you signed up."

Grinning heartily she sprang forward and pressed a kiss to her father's cheek.

"Thanks daddy!"

Standing outside of the Kurosaki residence with Isshin by her side she raced in, slide off her shoes, and made her way to the kitchen.

Smiling as she laid her eyes on the two twin bundles of Karin and Yuzu she waved to Masaki.

"Hi Shimei-chan, I heard the good news." Masaki greeted with an easy grin. "You've joined the dojo, ne?"

Nodding happily she wiggled her fingers in the babies faces and cooed as they grabbed onto her hand.

"Yeah, and finally Ichigo will stop beating me every time we have a contest!"

Masaki chuckled and ruffled Shimei's hair. "So competitive you two, I swear you both inspire the best and worse in each other."

"I know, isn't it great?" She laughed. "And speaking of a certain orange haired protector." Whirling around she pointed at the approaching boy.

"Prepare to never beat me in a race again!" She declared with narrowed eyes. "I'm joining your dojo and you will perish under her superiority!"

Completely bypassing her entire declaration Ichigo beamed brightly. "That's great Shimei!" He said giving her a hug and she froze. "Now we can play together more often!"

Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed. "Just ignore everything I said."

Masaki giggled before rising to a stand.

"Isshin! The bottles are on the counter okay, I'm going to take Ichigo and Shimei to their practice alright?"

Like a flamboyant ninja said man flounced into the room without anyone noting until he let out a shriek of happiness and cuddled his two youngest children to his chest.

"It's okay Masaki-koi, me and the girls will be perfectly fine while you go and walk our son and future daughter-in-law to their practice!"

Sending a cutting glare at the man while Ichigo looked confused, Shimei frowned then smiled.

"I'll have to ask my daddy what the means when I get home!" She chirped as she saw Isshin's face fault and turn to stone and she knew he was very vividly remembering how her father got the first time he had mentioned a marriage between Ichigo and her. "Let's go Masaki-chan, I can't wait for my first day!"

* * *

**This is short but hopefully informative. So Shimei signed up for fighting! I feel like Urahara wouldn't have stopped her from learning how to defend herself. He would allow her that much because fighting other humans is different that fighting an Arrancar, Hollow, or other supernatural things. He doesn't want her powerless just out of the way and safe with the other humans. **

**And Karin and Yuzu are born and Shimei finds them adorable! Masaki died when Ichigo was nine so we have four years until that. Ichigo and Shimei are close but her plans to stay out of it haven't changed. By her reasoning if Ichigo could handle in canon he could handle it now. **

**I'll try to update again soon. **

**Excuse any errors and please review.**


	7. Progress

Feeling a tinge of pain race up her spine as her back thudded against the mat beneath her, Shimei stared with blank eyes up at the ceiling.

This had been her tenth try against this girl and that was only counting within the past half hour! That was how fast she took her down!

Shimei had been at this for a total of two months now - half of one was spent going over rules and the like - and for some reason she just wasn't getting it!

Rolling to her feet she surveyed the visibly smaller girl before snapping a fist and a leg forward only have them deflected. Sweeping at her feet she jumped and Shimei whirled into a high kick that was blocked and once again, she took her down with a well placed arm lock and throw.

Hitting the ground - again! - she was ashamed to admit how relieved she felt when the teacher blew the whistle. No more getting her butt handed to her for today.

Scrambling upright she went into the middle and shook the girl's hand.

"Good job Urahara-san! " The girl smiled in good spirits and Shimei forced herself to return the expression. So she was a sore loser, who cares?

"You too Kagami-san, it was...fun." Pulling back she quickly left the practice floor before tugging her helmet off and went to go sit in her corner. By herself. To sulk. Because Ichigo was in the class above her which meant she barely saw him while being here.

Scowling she fingered the faint bruises on her hands and clenched them. She knew it was unrealistic to see a real change after such little time but she was mentally an adult! Did you know how degrading it was to be beaten by a five year old who was smaller than her?!

Not to mention Ichigo still won their races!

Knowing it wasn't good to just sit there in pain and let her muscles cramp up with lactic acid Shimei took a sip from her water bottle and started her stretches like so many others around the room were doing.

Shimei honestly didn't get it. She was mentally mature, shouldn't this be a piece of cake for her? Mind over matter, brain over brawn and all the jazz? Or was it because she was like this learning things were more difficult? After all her sponge brain had already soaked up a lifetime of knowledge.

Shaking her head as she twisted her upper body in half circles left and right she glanced at the clock and was pleased to note it was nearly time to go. Huffing she looked at the teacher who had began dismissing and raced to the changing room to slide on her clothes.

"Hey!" Shimei called as she exited the dojo and caught sight of Ichigo standing beside a girl with short black hair.

He turned to face her she saw his red eyes and sighed. This kid.

"He cried again didn't he?" She deadpanned, placing her hands on her waist. "Huh, Tatsuki?"

Shimei had officially met the tomboyish girl two weeks ago when she had arrived at Ichigo's class to go home with him and they had hit it off as well as two headstrong girls possibly could.

"Yeah," The girl nodded as Ichigo ducked his head with a blush. "but at least this time it took four throws to the mat for him to tear up."

Quirking a brow she grinned before patting him on the back. "Progress Ichigo, soon you'll stop the water works and I can, without shame, say that you're my friend!" Shimei said jokingly, adjusting the bag on her back.

"At least I can keep standing after entering the ring!" He shot back with a faux frown and Shimei grabbed at her chest.

"I felt that one," She hissed with a wince. "just like you felt Tatsuki punching you in the face those fifty million times!"

"Well, I'm not bruised!"

"But you're still in pain!"

"Children, children," Masaki said, walking up to their trio. "why don't we agree that both of you are feeling the effects of being thrown around?"

Shooting each other defiant glares they crossed their arms and grumbled their agreement.

Chuckling she rubbed their heads and looked towards Tatsuki.

"And how are you today Tatsuki-chan?"

Tuning out the other girl's response she glanced around until her eyes fell on the awaiting figure of her father.

"Hey Masaki-chan, I'm leaving now!" She said to the sandy haired woman who nodded before she raced off. "Bye Ichigo, Tatsuki, see you later!"

Slamming into his legs she grinned up at him. "I got my tush handed to me again today." Shimei said, latching onto his hand ignoring the fact that no one seemed to be able to see him and her ever since she had joined him but chalked it up to him being Kisuke.

"Well how long did you last?"

Rolling her eyes Shimei shook her head. "It's not like I could exactly count, like I said, I got my tush handed to me."

Kisuke ruffled her hair with a heavy sigh. "So sassy now, then just give me an estimate."

Wrinkling her nose she cocked her head to the side and thought back. "Hmmm, maybe...a minute or two. Three at the very most though."

"Well you improve for the thirty-second thing." Kisuke complimented with a cheery grin. "I'm sure in no time you'll be able to out sprint Ichigo again!"

"I doubt it." She grumbled, dropping her head agonist her father's side. "Kagami-san is very good so it'll definitely take time, maybe even years!"

"So I guess the question is are you willing to wait that long?"

Blowing a raspberry Shimei stopped walking and raised her arms to which her father laughed at before picking her up.

"I guess I am." She said, watching the road go by from her perch. "It's not like I have a choice until I'd rather just drop out. Which I don't."

"I'd hope not," Kisuke said, the rumble from his voice and her earlier fatigue making it difficult to stay awake. "I never took you for being a quitter."

Feeling vaguely offended Shimei attempted to defend herself but she was asleep before the sentence even formed in her head.

* * *

**Shimei expects instant results after a short time of actually training but I'm the same way with things. If I started martial arts I would think I'm supposed to be Jackie Chan in like, three days. She also hates being beaten so soundly even though she's trying so hard. Shimei is prideful yet she's not so crazy as to throw a full blown fit about losing to someone superior. Even if she's a poor sport. I wanted to show you her progress on that and how it's harder than she thought it would be. But then again, nothing is ever really easy.**

**And now there's Tatsuki! I want to give her a friend who's not going to be running off all the time. Please review and excuse the length of this chapter, I'm on a tight schedule and things are hectic around my house. I don't know when I'll update again but I'll try to be on top of that. Excuse any errors.**


	8. Reiatsu

Staring down at the ground as she struggled to catch her breath Shimei slid into her ready stance. Her feet braced shoulder width apart and her hands at the ready she charged Ichigo and swung her leg at his head with a clumsy roundhouse.

Ducking underneath he swept at her ankle and she tripped backwards into a roll then into a stand. Moving forward again she fired off a series of punches and she was proud to say three out of the many landed.

Falling back she swiped at her sweaty forehead and glanced at the red in the face Ichigo.

"Do ya wanna take a break?" She asked with a loud pant, lifting the edge of her shirt to clean off her face. "I'm kinda tired and all."

Seeing him nod and wipe at his tear-stained face Shimei hummed.

"You only cried when I threw you really hard and it wasn't for too long," She flashed him a thumbs up. "good work!"

Ichigo glanced at her with a nod and smile. "And you managed to actually throw me, good job!"

Deciding she wouldn't waste her time trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic or not Shimei wandered over to the table Masaki had set out and took a sip of the drink resting there.

"I have to go home in a bit." She told him, gathering her pale hair into a ponytail. "Got some stuff I need to work on."

Ichigo hummed. "Am I gonna see you tomorrow?"

Shimei shook her head. "Nah, I'm gonna sleep in I think since the dojo is closed for a week."

The orange haired boy scowled. "I wish I could sleep in." He grumbled, kicking at the ground. "But nooo, I have to go to schooool."

Looking over to her he frowned even harder. "Hey, why don't you have to go?"

She raised a brow. "Why do you wanna know? Jealous?" Shimei sung, poking the boy in the shoulder.

Ichigo nodded reverently, completely missing the fact that she was joking. "Yes."

A taken back by his blunt honesty she smiled. "You shouldn't ever lose that you know." She told him and was rewarded by a curious look.

"Lose what?"

Waving away his question she sighed. "Nothing, I'll tell you when you're older and to answer your question, I get home schooled by my dad and Tessai."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Crouched down side by side they just sat there for a while until Shimei stood and stretched.

"Well I should be going, I don't want to walk home in the dark." Moving to the door she stuck her head inside. "Masaki-chan, Issin-kun, I'm leaving now! Tell the twins I giving them kisses in my mind!"

Hearing the answering goodbyes and come back soon, she patted Ichigo's head.

"Be sure to practice okay!" She instructed while jogging backwards down the street. "I don't want my rival to be slacking off when I'm not there to motivate him!"

Seeing Ichigo's answering pout and instructions to not let herself go either she grinned and waved before turning around and rounding a corner.

Spying her father's robes she latched onto his side and smiled.

"Hey."

Kisuke flicked at her ponytail. "Hey yourself." He said, grabbing the hand she offered. "How was your day?"

"I flipped Ichigo if that counts as a success." She informed her father, swinging their joined fingers.

"I'm pretty sure that does count so congratulations on finally doing that."

Shoving at him and only managing to push herself she pouted. "Way to be the encouraging parent!" Shimei said. "I'm gonna tell Tessai on you and he'll make you be more supportive!"

"I'm sure he will." Kisuke chuckled as they descended into a companionable silence until they reached the shoten.

Sliding off her shoes in the doorway she made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go shower okay!" She told her dad and he nodded.

"Dinner's in thirty girl, so if you wanted to help Tessai you might want to not take forever!"

Sticking her head over the railing she scowled. "Are you implying I take forever because I'm female!"

"No, I'm implying you take forever because of that new bubble bath I brought you!" He accused, pointing a finger at her. "Last time you were in there for a whole hour!"

How true but nevertheless he would not win this argument.

"Yeah but I specifically said shower not bath so if you don't want to be eating cup Ramen tonight I suggest you get off my back about my sanitary habits old man!"

Kisuke slowly lowered his hand and tipped his hat to her. "Point to you Shicchan, point to you."

Bowing graciously she waved to him as if she were a queen.

"Thank you for awarding that rightful win to me, I think the score is 20 to 12? I'll let you to reflect on that while I go saturate in lemon scrub!" She grinned skipping all the way to her room, the sound of her father's laughter following behind her. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a smiley face on it Shimei slung her clothes over her shoulder before heading towards the bathroom which was surprisingly large and furnished with a simple touch.

Sliding off her clothes and into the shower she turned the water on and jumped at the cold that smacked her right in the face. Shivering she adjusted the valves until it was acceptable and scrubbed away all of the days grime until her skin was pleasantly red and tingling.

Hopping out and into a towel she dried herself off and got dressed, admiring her very sexy boxers in the mirror as she left.

Wandering downstairs she entered the kitchen and sidled up to Tessai and easily fell into her role as an assistant, helping him when he instructed and soon the table was set and they were eating.

It was a pretty good meal if she said so herself and she did. The table chatter was amusing and lasted until even after they had finished.

Her father had gathered the plates and Shimei made her way to her room. The moment she hit the mattress she was out like a light.

* * *

Waking up the next morning she had trudged to the bathroom and cleaned herself up before heading to the back porch and taking a seat. It was still early and she couldn't sense either of her guardians in the house but she could feel the barrier surrounding the premises.

Shimei had learned the hard way what happened when she passed the shield and she did not want a repeat.

But now would be the best time to get on with her experiments with her reiatsu.

Recently she had been working on just feeling it inside of her and that was easy enough but making it appear outside the body without being in the form of an attack would be harder. Her earlier attempts showed that well enough.

She knew that it could be done because Ichigo did it with the orb thing when he visited the Shiba's even if he did have something helping him.

Shimei knew it would wreck absolute havoc on her patience but it would be good practice to manifest her energy outside of her body in a placid, nonlethal form.

She knew how to meditate and that was always her first step.

Crossing her legs she rested her hands on her knees palms up. Finding her reiatsu was easy enough considering she practiced finding them everyday when she searched for the people she knew.

It curled about in her center and with imaginary hands she grabbed at it and let her tell you it wasn't an easy task. Reiatsu was like a severely independent woman, it did what it wanted especially since she didn't even know the first thing about energy wrangling. After a few minutes of trying to wrestle out her energy she frowned.

Maybe she was being too forceful or something? Like she was trying to take a lot more than she could actually handle?

Nodding to herself she tried again but this time going for only a sliver of what she had tried before. It was still a time consuming challenge with her wily reiatsu and all but she finally had it. Now the only thing to do was bring it to the outside.

Cupping her hands in front of her she visualized the piece of energy traveling through her veins and into said limbs.

Opening her eyes she glared at her slightly burning hands - ow it hurt! - and tried to push harder only to end up losing her grip on the tendril.

"It's no good." She groaned, rubbing at her temples in soothing circles. "It's the same as last time!"

Frustrated she huffed out a loud breath that tickled her bangs. "What should I do differently then?"

Falling back against the porch floor she stared up at the pinking sky. Maybe she did need to start with a conductor of some sort. Shimei was sort of jumping the gun with hoping to manifest it so soon without training wheels to aid her. Though she had no formal teacher maybe she should try formal until she had the basics down.

"But what am I supposed to use?" She muttered to herself before rolling to her feet and reentering the house.

Shimei wouldn't be finding any spiritual orbs around here but she could at least find a globe of some sort. Her father had an entire basement and attic full of useless yet interesting crap. Deciding her attic was the best bet because her basement scared her more than she was willing to admit, she pulled the stepping stool from the hallway closet.

Stepping on it she pulled the cord and waited until the latter was down before she climbed.

Heading up she reached the top and looked around, immediately attacking the nearest boxes in her haste. Shuffling through the contents she was disappointed to note find a distinct lack of globes of any sort, instead finding all kinds of random knick knacks. Tossing a tambourine in the air she went back to thinking.

Was she taking this at the wrong angle? Shimei needed something that would give her a focusing point. Packing everything away she climbed back down the latter and slowly wandered back to the kitchen and then into the store front. Bringing back some snacks before heading to the porch.

Opening up the first snack she munched her way through some chips and a soda before she tried opening a stick of candy. Ripping it open she frowned as the pieces went all over the place. Grumbling at the waste of perfectly good food she picked up the red candy and tossed them away, setting the wrapper down next to her drink in case she wanted to go find that brand later - it had looked pretty dang good.

Placing her bare feet against the grass she huffed loudly even as a thought occurred to her.

Sitting up straighter she reclosed her eyes but this time focused on the reiatsu outside of her body. On the reiatsu in the ground.

Shimei already knew that ever thing had energy, from the air to the water it kept things alive.

In fact...it was a bit like the Chakra from Naruto.

And if she remembered correctly there were some chakra control exercises she could fix to meet her needs!

Eager again she moved to pick up a leaf from the ground and held the stem between her fingers.

"Everything has reaitsu." She whispered. "So it should be like moving the energy from one inhabitable place to another."

Closing her eyes she decided instead of using hers she would literally draw a bit of spiritual power from the earth and be the pathway to lead that energy into the leaf.

"It should be easier to do if anything." She grinned, crouching down with her knees supporting her chin.

It was all the same kind of energy even if it differed slightly. The kind from inanimate things was much more yielding to her ministrations, it was actually very eager to be used and practically latched onto her mental hands with glee.

It surprised her so bad that she lost her concentration and reared back, falling onto her butt.

Shaking her head at the temporary adrenaline rush as she pushed it all back into the ground she blinked hard.

"Whoa Nelly," Shimei said jokingly, patting the grass around her. "slow your horses okay? Not all at once, that felt too wierd for words."

Trying again she wasn't shocked to feel the mass of particles rush to attention but she was prepared and carefully allowed them to trickle into her system. Shimei was hard pressed to keep the reiatsu from integrating into her body inside of just using it to pass onto the leaf.

Reaching the barrier at her hands instead of trying to get it to exit through her palms she focused on the "energy synapses" of the stem and gently pushed it onwards.

Opening her eyes she was met with the blurry, faintly glowing blue outline of the leaf and she jumped up, making the light fade a bit but she had already seen enough.

"I did it!" She shouted as she danced across the lawn. "Whoo yeah, I freaking did it!"

Falling down she fist pumped. "You may have me at fighting Ichigo but I'm the Queen at energy bending!"

Still grinning from her high minutes later she looked over at the leaf still in her hand and sat up.

"Aren't you supposed to go out by now?" Shimei questioned the piece of green as it pulsated dimly. "No really, you need to be gone before my dad and Tessai come back. I don't want to have to explain this to them."

Starting to panic a little as her high wore off but the glow didn't she placed it on the ground.

"Go back to the dirt now!" She hissed, shuffling closer as it beamed even brighter. "Shoo, shoo! Be on your way! Get!"

Though as it merely sat there still the same she unclenching her fingers and reached out, regrabbing the leaf. If she could giveth, she could taketh away.

"Fine then," She sniffed, narrowing her eyes with a glare. "if you won't go willingly I'll just make you go!"

And sadly enough it was much more difficult to reverse the effects of her little powerup than actually giving said power. It was like making a knot and trying to undo it later. Shimei didn't know how long she sat there trying to make the clingy energy go back to where it came from but when she felt the familiar sensation of her father and Tessai's reiatsu approaching she did what any kid who needed to hide evidence did.

She ate the leaf.

Just leaned forward and bit off everything but the stem - that she threw away - and forced herself to swallow it down.

Now she hadn't been thinking of the repercussions of her actions while she had been chewing the plant but as she felt the earlier buzz of adrenaline return full force and then some she knew she had just given herself the equivalent of an energy drink on steroids.

Wasn't that an interesting result? This boded more research.

Practically doing cartwheels when her father quickly located her outback she frantically waved to him mid rotation.

"DADDY!" She screamed loudly before rushing forward and enveloping him in a tight hug that he returned. "You were gone forever, I counted and everything!"

Chuckling at her he ruffled her hair. "Well you seem to be getting along fairly well without me Shimei so it couldn't have been that bad."

Nodding to his statement but already over his absence as her mind raced at top speeds she pointed at his hat in fascination.

"Can I wear that?" She squealed with sparkling stars in her eyes and in any normal situation she would have been disgusted with herself but this was a special case. "Please! Please! Pleaseee!"

Smiling at her enthusiasm he willingly forked over the head gear but his sharp accessing eyes locked onto her.

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

Trying not to fidget but the energy spike making it impossible she tapped out an invisible rhythm in the air.

"Uh, no not really." Shimei answered with a shrug as she played the bongos by slapping her feet against the floor in a beat. "Did something happen while you were gone?"

Kisuke shook his head no and she could feel his reiatsu wrap around her abnormally bloated one. She hadn't thought that there would be proof of her energy consumption left behind but wow, when things went wrong they went wrong.

Glancing down as her toes came in contact with her leftover trash she bent down. "I gotta throw this stuff out." She mumbled before lifting the drink to her lips and taking a gulp. So distracted she didn't notice that her father was also kneeling until she looked and saw him staring harshly at the package of candy she had dropped from before.

"Oh yeah, I'll get that too." She tried reaching out to grab it but Kisuke moved it away.

"Did you eat this?" He asked calmly and it instantly set her on guard. Her father was never calm unless it was serious. She needed to tread lightly no matter how off kilter she was feeling.

Glancing at the wrapper she tried to find the hidden meaning in the question. "Is there any more?" She answered instead of saying yes or no.

Kisuke slowly shook his head. "I don't think you need any more." He murmured before he picked her twitchy self up in his arms.

"Whoa!" She yelped at the sudden displacement and clung to his shirt. "Where are we going?" Shimei questioned curiously.

"We are going to see Tessai and then you are going to sleep."

"Was that candy bad?" She murmured. "Will eating it make you die?"

Kisuke chuckled. "No but it does make you rather...energetic, like an electric shock."

So he thought because she ate that candy - which was probably for soul reapers based on his reactions - she became this way? Misleading her father brought a sour taste to her mouth but it was for the best.

Walking into the living room Kisuke called to Tessai.

"Could you please go get the bear out of storage for me?" He asked the other man as Shimei tried to wiggle out of his grasp and failing at it. "She ate some of the candy in the shop."

Nodding in understanding after brushing against her reiatsu like her father did Tessai left and her dad carried her onward to his room and laid her down on his bed - which she made him buy because bed rolls aren't fun at all. Immediately setting to move about she rolled around on his mattress.

Entering the room Tessai handed Kisuke the bear - which was an actual stuffed animal - and Kisuke handed it to her. Staring blankly at the toy then at him he smiled.

"Hug that and you'll feel better." He explained seeing and reading the look on her face. "Promise."

Looking at the bear once more she hesitantly wrapped her arms around it and felt the edges of her enhanced reiatsu drizzle off slowly. Laying back she brought the energy drainer closer and snuggled into his covers.

"Go to sleep Shimei." Her father said softly. "I'll wake you at noon."

Closing her eyes she sighed. A nap sounded just absolutely perfect right about now.

* * *

**Her reiatsu is very hard to control but I think it's like that for everyone. It's like a new cat you get and it needs to be tamed/get used to you before it becomes something you can love and play with.**

**Shimei also figured out how to take reiatsu into herself even if it was by accident. She ate the leaf and her body leached the energy from it.**

**People in bleach can do the reiatsu absorption, the Quincy can do it, I've seen the episodes where it's happened but no one ever uses that skill! Like come on! The entire world around you has energy no matter how miniscule it is, use it dammit!**

**This always gets me mad because it's so useful.**

**But I'll tell you this, Shimei's talent with energy is partly because she's just innately good at it/she's using other methods that originally weren't meant for this universe and even more because of her mother's abilities.**

**Also Naruto's explanations on energy and manipulation make sooo much more sense than Bleach's. Ribbons? I don't think so.**

**I think that reiatsu is similar to senchakra in terms of its abundance and rules/terms of use. Opinions?**

**Please review. Excuse any errors.**


	9. Mother Mine?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I own Shimei.**

* * *

Waking up felt like she was trying to swim through molasses. Her limbs were heavy and her mind sluggish but she forced herself to roll over and away from the bear in her arms. It felt like the stupid thing took more than her excess energy. Figures.

"Ugh." She hissed as the light from the window blinded her, searing into her pupils like the fires of hell. "Is this what a hangover feels like? Remind me never to get drunk then."

Scrubbing her hand down her face she pulled her father's yukata jacket off and moved from the bed over to the cameo cargos and black t-shirt laying on the dresser, slipping drowsily into the clothes.

Walking was definitely a chore, her legs felt like lead and she kept almost tripping on the dragging hem and sleeves of her father's jacket that she had immediately snuggled back into after dressing. Finally as her face met the floor for the third time she resigned to roll into a ball until someone came by and picked her up.

So closing her eyes for a few minutes she wasn't surprised to reopen them and see a crouching Tessai by her side. Blinking she blew a stray piece of hair from her face and grimaced.

"I can't feel my body." She muttered into the dark fabric beneath her and with a nod the man hefted her up and she curled into the warmth of his shoulder.

"Where's tou-chan?" She asked watching the floor disappear underneath Tessai's long legs. "He wasn't there when I woke up."

Turning a corner and heading down the stairs the tall man eased her onto one arm.

"He's waiting for us to go to the park with Isshin, Masaki, and the kids." He told her and she blinked before turning to look at the haori-less man standing at the front door holding up a pair of socks and sneakers. Stretching out her legs she let her father slip on her footwear before slinking down to the ground and burying her face in Tessai's pants leg.

"I feel like water."

With a chuckle and a head rub they were off and Shimei made sure to complain the entire walk there. If she was going to suffer then they were going to suffer with her and she only relented when Tessai - the merciful angel - picked her up again and carried her the rest of the way.

Spying the twins she sluggishly raced over and pressed greeting kisses against their cheeks which Yuzu squealed at and tried to reciprocate while Karin opened her eyes to see who it was before nodding off again.

Allowing the sandy-haired child to slobber all over her cheek Shimei grinned at Masaki and Isshin.

"They are so adorable and I honestly don't understand how Isshin's genes managed to help create them."

Smiling genially Masaki patted her two children's heads and chuckled.

"Don't be fooled by Karin's black hair, she takes entirely after me as all my children do."

Both of them ignored Isshin's hurt face and hovering black cloud while Shimei approached Ichigo and flung herself into his arms. Emitting a squawk the orange haired boy tried to keep her lax body from hitting the ground while Shimei groaned.

"Ichigo, I'm sooo _tired!_" She complained, blatantly looking past his struggling red of his face as she spider monkied him. "I ate something bad and it made me hyper and now I'm _hung over!_"

Finally managing to break free of her clutches with a triumphant 'ha!' Ichigo took a deep breath and scowled - well pouted to be honest - at her.

"Just because you're tired doesn't mean I want to experience eternal sleep from your choking hugs!"

Rolling her eyes Shimei walked over to a tree and began to haul herself up, nodding to the shouts for her to be careful.

"Please, you wouldn't have died or anything, besides I totally know CPR." Grinning she hung from her arms and legs from a branch. "Do you even know what eternal sleep means or are you just saying it because it has the word 'sleep' in it?"

Spotting the growing red on his face Shimei smirked and righted herself so she sat correctly on her perch.

"Ha, don't use phrases you don't know about!" She taunted, flipping her hair and crossing her arms. "It'll only make you look stupid!"

Puffing up his cheeks he turned away from her and stomped one foot indignantly. "Well it's not like you know what it means either so there!"

Looking down at him in amusement - _because as the girl who died and got reincarnated how could she not know what it means?_ - she shrugged a shoulder.

"Maybe, maybe not, I guess the world may never know the answer to that or how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop." Ignoring his mumble of 'what's that even mean?' she patted the space on the tree beside her and allowed her mind to wander.

Rubbing a single finger against the bark she could feel its energy brush against hers and she pursed her lips. The more she thought about it the more she realized that the way she could take in energy was way too different from the way Shinigami did it. Shimei was sure it took more time and they didn't eat real life things packed with energy - like that leaf she was sure was going to poison her or something - nor were they especially sensitive to energy outside of spiritual beings or places like the soul society.

But then again the only species she cold remember that used reiatsu like she did was the Quincy and she was sure they couldn't channel energy from one thing to another and supercharge an object that wasn't made to be supercharged.

Shimei didn't know who her mother was and she had yet to ask but maybe it was time to get a little curious, if she was letting Kisuke keep his secrets the least he could do was tell her about this one thing.

And speaking of that man...

Staring across the grass at her father and the others she thought back to the time when he picked her up from practice and wasn't noticed and wondered what exactly everyone saw when he looked at her dad.

Turning to look at the boy beside her she pointed over to Kisuke and nudged his shoulder.

"See that guy making a fool of himself to Yuzu and Karin?" She asked, watching as he squinted and nodded slowly. "That's my dad okay? Tell me what you think."

Ichigo's face when through a series of contortions and expressions before he shrugged and scratched his head. "I don't know, he's a guy whose your father?"

Giving him a bland look she snorted and refaced forward. "Yeah, I know but that was the same information I just gave you." She said. "I want specifics ya know, like his characteristics and stuff."

Scrunching up his nose the strawberry haired boy swung his legs and groaned. "What does that mean you want me to do? Is this going to be hard because I came here to play not to do this or whatever!"

Punching his shoulder playfully without turning away she rolled her eyes. "We'll start with something simple, what's the color of his clothes underneath the jacket?"

"That's easy, green."

"Okay, what's he wearing on his head?"

"A hat."

"Mhm, good, now what's the color of the jacket over his green clothes?"

"Black."

"What color is his hair?"

"..."

"Ichigo?"

"..."

Now when he offered no answer to her question she looked at him and saw that he was now pulling at some leaves from the hanging overhead and she poked him.

"Hey, ya gonna answer my question or not?" Shimei asked, swinging a leg over the branch so that she was straddling it.

Tilting his head to the side Ichigo looked at her in honest confusion. "I already did, I said he's wearing a hat."

She raised a single pale brow. "Yeah but I asked you what color was his hair-" Cutting herself off as the boy blinked and immediately turned away from her Shimei stared wide eyed at her friend.

Well now that was weird but she had seen people out right ignore her dad's existence so this definitely wasn't as strange as it could get.

Was he being restricted from recognizing anything personal about Kisuke or was it something else? Guess there was only one way to find out.

"Hey Ichigo, what's the guy in the green doing right now?"

Glancing over at the figures in the distance he hummed. "Acting stupid with my dad I think." He told her with an awkward expression on his face. "I'm sorry for his behavior."

Sighing a bit she shook her head. "No need, I apologize for mine too but you can make it up to me by not complaining as I ask you more questions!"

Groaning in dismay he didn't protest when she motioned him closer.

"Okay, so how tall does he seem to you?"

"Um, maybe my dad's height?"

"Does he look fat?"

"No, he seems pretty skinny."

"Is he holding anything?"

"Uh, a cane thingy? Is he disabled or something?"

"No, he just likes carrying it around. Can you tell me if he's tan or not?"

Annnd he was playing with his shoe laces now, great. So general observations were okay but specifics were out. It seemed sound but could someone get around it with the right words was the question.

"Ichigo look at my hair," She instructed, grabbing a lock and holding it out. "What color is it?"

Trailing his brown eyes from the tips of her hair to her face he looked a bit confused but went along with it anyways. "Blonde."

"Good, now I get this hair color from my dad. He has the same shade as me." She said slowly, bringing her hands to curl up in his shirt so he couldn't move and she stared into his eyes. "Now what color is my dad's hair?"

For a moment the only thing Ichigo did was stare before violently jerking back to grab at something he thought was interesting and Shimei who had been holding onto him fell forward and toppled out of the tree with a scream.

But not before she managed to snag his hoodie and bring him down with her.

Spitting grass out of her mouth she rubbed at her head and resisted the urge to just lay there.

"Ugh, what happened?" He asked brushing the pieces of green off of his clothes. "Why did we fall?"

Shooting him a glare she brushed off her scratched knees and winced as a thin line of red dripped down her shin. "Nothing, just know it was my fault okay?"

The sound of foot steps neared them and Shimei was swept up into her dad's arms as he carried her over to Tessai who was holding a first aid pack. She wondered where he got it from.

Sitting in his lap as the giant man tended to the scraps on her legs she flinched at the feeling of the peroxide.

Carding his fingers through her hair to fish out the leaves Kisuke sighed. "We told you to be careful."

"Sorry." She muttered, deciding not to admit the reason why they fell. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Well next time be more cautious okay? You might not just get a few wounds we can cover with band-aids."

Nodding she settled back into his chest and lifted her head until she was staring into his grey eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You know I love you right? And I'd never want to replace you or anything?"

Stilling his hands he looked at her curiously. "Of course I know that, why do you ask?"

Steeling herself as best as she could she wasn't able to stop herself was fidgeting with her fingers, a nervous trait her dad easily recognized. "I uh, don't want you to be angry when I ask you this."

Making a fire away gesture Kisuke grabbed hold of her twitching hands. "You know I'd never be angry with your curiosity, so if you have a question I'm more than willing to answer it."

Feeling a little better at his comforting words she stared resolutely at the ground before taking a much needed breathe.

"Can you tell me about my mom?"

* * *

**Ugh so it's like four o'clock and I decided to sit down and finish writing this. Everyone be grateful for my persistence in not being a lazy sack of flesh any longer and getting down to business. So there's a deflecting thing set on Kisuke so people don't notice his intimate features or whatever and Shimei is finally interested in learning about her mother and all that jazz.**

**Also, I'm surprised this story is as popular as it is now. I mean SI-OC fics for Bleach are pretty rare but if you guys want to read another good one Silver Thread by GaleSynch is pretty interesting. It's an SI-OC as Gin's son and I'm kinda jealous I didn't go there first but Urahara's spawn is still a pretty good choice.**

**Well, I'm gonna go to sleep - unlikely but I'll still tell you that I am - so I'll try to update soon.**

**Quick question: Which Captain would you never want to face?**

**For me it's Mayuri because if you lose you're going to be experimented on and that scares me more than Kenpachi busting my bones apart. He terrifies me which is sad considering he actually looks okay underneath that mask and face paint.**

**Excuse any errors and please review, it's motivation.**

**And cudos to the people who got the play on the title. Bleach. Detergent. Ya get it? Cuz Detergent is like the opposite of Bleach-oh forget it.**


End file.
